The Trouble with Fans
by Hell Ice
Summary: Hehe! This one's about Gohan and Trunks who are big superstars....Chased...mauled...kidnapped...attacked?
1. Default Chapter

Heheheheh!!!! I got a new story. It's about Mirai Trunks and Gohan. Hehe they're superstar singers and they get into quite a bit of trouble with the fans.  
  
Disclaimer: Unhunh??? WHAT AM I SPOSSED 2 SAY??? oh yeah dbz rocks!!! No wait Gohan and Trunks rock??? No oh forget it. Uh, i don't think i own DBZ.  
  
  
The trouble with Fans  
(chapter one)  
  
  
  
Trunks stepped out of the shower with nothing on but a towel. "Hey Gohan, shower is all yours." He called out. No one answered though. "Gohan?" He called out again. Finally someone answered but it wasn't Gohan. "He's not here." Said a rather attractive female voice in a French accent. "Wh--who is there?" Trunks said comming into the hotel living room. "Your biggest fan, Trunks Briefs!!!!!" said a short blonde haired and blue eyed girl jumping on top of Trunks. "Ahhhh!!!! Gohan where are you? Help!!!" Screamed Trunks. The girl continued to tackle him and his towel fell off. A huge Security guard for P.Diddy Hotel La Chae came bouncing in the door. He picked the girl up swung her over his shoulder and hauled her off. "Sorry T. ,I don't know how this one got in."   
  
Trunks thanked the guard for saving him and sat down. "I wonder where Gohan could be?" He said aloud. Then he heard a muffling sound in the small closet. He went over to the closet and slowly opened the door. Sure enough, there was Gohan, all tied up. "Hey, pal whatcha' doing in there. We go on in three hours." Gohan rolled out of the closet and onto the floor. His hands were tied and a scarf was tied around his mouth. "Mmmmmpf!!" he said. Trunks pulled the scarf down. "Ahhh!! Thanks Trunks. Some crazy chick tied me up and stuffed me in the closet." Next Trunks untied him and they got dressed and ready for their world tour preformance.  
  
"Hey, dude we got like two and a half hours left." Gohan sipped on a Coke. "Yeah,let's go to the lobby." Trunks agreed. "Kay." So they took the elevator down to the P.Diddy lobby. The elevator doors opened up only to reveal a mob of shreaking girl fans. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Woooooooooo!!!!! We Love you 2HB (A/N:2hb was made up by my bro,it's two hot boys)!!!!!!!! Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" The fans yelled. Trunks and Gohan covered their ears and ran out into the parking lot. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! We love Trunks and Gohan!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fans screamed again following them into the parking lot. Trunks and Gohan kept running for their lives.   
  
The two ran 10 blocks before they lost all of their fans. Out of breath, Trunks panted. "Go-han, we-we...lost them!" Gohan panted back. "I... hope so!" Finally when they stopped panting and they looked around. "Where are we?" Trunks asked. Gohan looked at the street signs. They were all in a foriegn language. "The signs are in French! I can't read them. Oh no!!!!!" Gohan's looked up and yelled to the sky. Trunks waited patiently for them to finish. "You done yet?" Gohan laughed and blushed. "Uh yeah." Trunks looked at his Fletcher's sneakers and thought.(A/N:Fletchers are sketchers but I can't use name that so I made Fletcher's) "We can ask someone." "Great idea Trunks. How about at that cafe` shop over there. That's one word I do know, cafe`. Can we get some lates`?" Gohan asked rubbing his stomach. "Sure, I'll buy!" Trunks replied.  
  
They sat down at the counter and waited to be waited on.(A/N: heheh waited 2 B waited on)  
A petty waitress in a tight pink miniskirt came over.(A/N: Don't worry fans this girl is not gonna get Trunks or Gohan) "Moncher? Can I be of service to you two hot boys?" The waitress asked leaning over on the counter so they could see 'everything'. Trunks thought this girl was rather loose and Gohan thought she was too provocative. "Vell?" She said noticing that her 'charms' failed to work. "We'd like two mocha lates." Trunks said. Gohan turned his head to the shelf hanging above the waitress. "Look, dude! We're like on a poster and stuff." "Like totally wicked!" Trunks replied looking at the poster. The bab-ish waitress bounced back in with their lates. She noticed them looking at the poster and looked at it also. "Oh, Moncher. It is you! 2HB!" She screamed and dropped the lates on the table. Grabbing them, Trunks and Gohan ran off out of the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello!!! Um... I love witting this story please R&R me! 


	2. 

Disclaimer: Clouds are made of jelly. Some people's feet are smelly. I have a big 'ol belly. And Akira Toriyama owns DBZ. I'd like to use my friends in this chapter so...........her!!  
  
ThE TROUBLE WITH FANS  
Chapter 2  
  
"Trunks I'm so tired of running!" Yelled Gohan leading the way down another alley.  
"Me too!" Trunks agreed. "Let's hide in here." Gohan pointed to a Gypsy palm reader's tent up ahead. "The two of them cramed through the tent at the same time." "Hello." Greeted a short woman with a black hood on and a purple scarf over her face. "May I read your palms?" The psycic sat down at a small round table. "Come on." Gohan drank his late` and thought about it. "Should we Trunks?" he asked. "Hmmmm... It couldn't hurt,but we have to get back in time for our performance." So Gohan sat and the Gypsy looked at his hand.  
"Very interesting." She said turning his hand over. "You have a very long lifeline. You are a very handsome person and you will have many loves." She said and pushed Gohan's hand away and motioned for Trunks to sit. He did.   
"You,young man will come accross many problems in the near future. You are looking for something also." She said. Then she removed her hood and scarf. "Yikes! You're no fortune teller lady." Gohan exclaimed looking at the blonde bombshell sitting in front of the dumbstruck Trunks. "Who are you?" Trunks asked baffled. "One of your biggest fans, 2HB!" The girl screamed jumping to hug Trunks. "Yahh! No." Trunks jumped out of the way.   
"Lea, Amy,Jessica! I've got them come on out." From further inside the tent three more blonde girls, giddy with giggles(A/N: tounge twista) came out. "2HB!!! Yeah!" Two grabbed Gohan and the other two got a hold of Trunks. "Please let us go!" Gohan pleaded. "We'll give you free tickets to our performance tonight if you let us go and help us get there." Trunks offered. The girls grip on them got tighter. "Sorry, ve cannot do zat." One girl said.   
The girls pulled Trunks and Gohan to the back where they tied them up and crammed them into a navy blue mini van. "Trunks, can you see your watch man?" Gohan asked. "Yeah,it's 7:00 . That means we have an hour and a half let 'till the show." "Awww...dude. Jerry'll fire us if we're not there." Gohan looked down. "I wonder where they're taking us." "Me too." Trunks scrambled with his hand tied behind his back to see out the window. They were going pretty fast. "Hey,man! I just saw our hotel." "Oh, dude. I bet Jer is lookin' for us."   
  
After about ten minutes of driving the van stopped. One girl(Amy) pulled open the back doors. Two other girls (Jessica and Lea) pulled the guys out. "We're here." said the girl with the American accent.  
  
  
Ooooh...where are they?? You wanna know???/ The check back next time to find out. 


	3. Almost Showtime

Disclaimer:Thanks muffin for the Ideas from your story and your review, I think oranges look like dragonballz and peaches are pink! I don't own DBZ or my daddy's car....  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
The Trouble with Fans  
  
  
  
"Girls, take them upstairs okay?" Said Mar who locked up the van.  
The American girl, Mar, opened the door to apartment number 334 in the building and led the way inside. "What are you guys doing with us? Please let us go!" Trunks pleaded. Gohan screeched. "Yeow...Stop pinching my butt!! Please!!!" (LOL hehe!) One girl,Jess stopped the pinching and turned to the girl named Mar. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." "Yep,they're tied up. We can go to McDanny's for some burgers." Mar replied. (A/N:McDanny's is a restaraunt that I thought of! I'm so proud!) So all four girls trotted out of the apartment leaving 2HB tied up back to back.   
As soon as they left, Gohan struggled to reach his back pocket and took out a pocket knife. "Hey Trunks, look what I got." Trunks gasped then smiled. "Bro...you're good. You're like, a genius or something man!" "Dude, I don't leave home with out my Pocket knife! Like, you never know,right?" Gohan said cutting himself free. Next he freed Trunks and they ran for the apartment door. It was locked from the inside with a key (which they surely didn't have). "Gosh bro...What are we gonna go now?" Said Trunks scratching his head. Then he moved a purple strand of hair out of his eyes. "Look,Gohan! A fire escape!" Gohan jetted over to the window and pulled it up. "Dude you're right. What are we waiting for? Let's jet." Down the fire escape they ran. Out onto the street and as far away from the crazy blonde girls' apartment they could get.  
  
"Whew!" Gohan whiped sweat away from his eyes. "Man...Now all we have to do is get to the Concert in like...a fourty-five minutes!" Trunks said glancing at his watch. "Oh man...how are we gonna get there in time?" Gohan said worridly.   
  
Seeing a taxi comming down the street, Trunks raised a hand and waved it in the air. The taxi hailed to a stop in front of them. "Like this..." Trunks said shooing Gohan into the cab first.   
  
The guys arrived at the concert hall 20 minutes before showtime and decided they needed to freshen up a bit before the show. They also needed make up and costumes but no one was to be found to help them get ready. In a rush Gohan threw his clothes off hopping into the shower and Trunks decided to try applying the make up to himself. "Darn this junk. How the heck do chicks do it?" He said looking at himself in the mirror. Trunks was a mess. He was supposed to apply only a thin layer of eyeliner,some powder and a bit of clear lip gloss. Instead he managed to put globs of powder on, the wrong lip gloss(it happened to be two shades darker than mauve) and thick,black gooey eyeshadow. Looking at the sight of horror in the mirror, Trunks knew he resembled a drag-queen. "Woah. I hope the stage lights are dark! I look like one ugly chick."  
  
Gohan was out of the shower now and trying to find an outfit to wear. There was one rack of clothing in their dressing room and Gohan's search for costumes was at the end of the line. Gohan held up a purple jumpsuit loaded with sequins and a pair of neon blue spandex with frills on the end. "Look Gohan, I'm not wearing that hideous outfit. I look bad enough already." "Chill man, I didn't plan this. You can wear your choice of these or that pink miniskirt over there!" Gohan replied firmly.  
  
Naturally, Trunks picked the outfit that went best with his hair. The purple jumpsuit with sequins looked suprizingly well on him. The blue Spandex didn't suite Gohan so bad either. It showed off his buff figure. "What about your make-up bro?" Trunks asked putting on a pair of plat form shoes they had found. "If it's going to look like what you've got on then I'll skip it!" Gohan chuckled.  
  
2HB was as ready as they could humanly be(with out professional help). With 2 minutes left to show time the two were finally ready to go on stage. They made their way there with not a moment to loose.  
  
  
  
Well this is all for now so here's the famous cliff hanging thing and if you wanna read what happens next it's commin' soon...bye 


	4. Too Sexy

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I simply write Fan Fiction for it. (Though by now I wish I did own it,because then I'd trunly own Trunks O.o .....But that's a different story.... OH yes I don't own I'm too Sexy by Right Said Fred.  
  
  
The Trouble with Fans  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
2HB walked out onto the stage. "Dude! No one is here!" Gohan exclaimed, his voice echoing over and over in the more than empy concert hall. "Boys! There you are....Jerry has been looking all over for you." A tall and thin brown haired woman ushered the boys backstage. "What....?" Trunks shrugged and looked at Gohan. Jerry was on his cell phone. The stocky little man hung up immediately as he saw Trunks and Gohan. "Where the heck were ya? Hunh? I almost called the police!" Jerry turned around just as Gohan was about to explain. Trunks put a hand over his mouth instead. "Shhhh! He'll never believe us." Trunks explained. "Well you can tell me later.....You go on in 15 minutes!" Gohan's mouth dropped open and Trunks looked as if he were going to faint. "I thought the concert was at 8:00 ."   
"Yeah me too." Jerry spun back around. "It's been postponed to 8:15,due to the lighting crew. If they can't fix the problem then you have to go on anyway." Jerry grabbed 2HB and shuffled over to their dressing room. "I need to see you reherse those last two dance moves again." "Okay!" Trunks and Gohan stood face to face and spun on their heels and then glided backwards two steps. "Okay that was great! Now for the next move...remember 1...2...3...2...1. And what's all of that on your face Trunks?" Trunks stared at Jerry dumbfounded. "Nevermind." Gohan and Trunks did the move once and messed up.  
"Again!" Instructed Jerry. A make-up woman came into their dressing room. "No time! They have on enough make-up...look at him!" Jerry Yelled at the lady. "Okay Jer...." She grumbled back. "Just trying to help." She said and left the guys to rehearse.  
  
After finalizing the move and getting it right Jerry pushed the boys onstage. 'Man...I'm nervous!' Thought Gohan as he heard the usual screaming and yelling of the fans. He glanced at his friend and saw the look on his face. Then he smiled and nodded. 'We can do this!' Trunks smiled back and they skipped around onstage and the music started.   
  
  
**********************ON STAGE****************************  
  
"Come on! Come on now, here we go." Yelled Gohan over the roar of screaming girl fans.  
"'Cause I just wanna be with you......!" Sang Trunks and Gohan. The music stopped and the guys whiped sweat from their brows. "Whew! That was a success!" Whispered Trunks.   
Then a new beat started. It was slower....something like '112' would sing. "Okay ladies.....This one is for yall!!!" Trunks said walking down the stage and taking some girls hands. They screamed and cried in return. "You know.....you girls look really lovely tonight!" Shouted Gohan. Then they began singing.  
[Vocalizing Together]  
Trunks:This melody is from...the heart......  
Gohan: So you know it's true.....  
Trunks:Girl I will never hurt you.....  
Gohan:Never wanna see you blue....  
Trunks:Girl what he did to you......  
was just so unfair.....  
Gohan:It should have never ever...ha-ap-ened....  
Trunks and Gohan:That's why I'm here.....  
Here for you girl....  
Here now to take you away.....from the pay-e-ain  
  
[Gohan Raps]  
Girl I'm here for you,  
I never wanna see you blue  
When you feel the pain,  
I feel it too.  
  
That's why you know my love is true.....  
It's from deep down.....  
right inside....  
[Echoing]  
Right inside  
  
[Vocalizing again]  
Baby I wanna be with you.....  
[Echo]  
Just wanna be with you....  
[Vocal]  
Baby ya know it's true....  
Yea-eah--ah! Babe.....  
**********  
They finished out the song in harmony.....  
  
The next song is what made the crowd really go wild. Trunks paraded down the left side of the walkway on the stage in his lavender catsuit and Gohan did the same on the right in his spandex.  
They clapped their hands together and skipped across each others paths. They did the moon walk move that they rehearsed.  
  
[I'm Too Sexy-Right by Said Fred beat plays(techno pop style)]  
  
Trunks:We're too Sexy for our love,  
Gohan:Too sexy for our love.  
Trunks:Love's gonna leave us.  
Trunks:We're too sexy for our shirts,  
Gohan:Too sexy for our shirts.  
Together:Ooooooh!!! So Sexy that it hurts...  
Trunks:Oh yeah!  
**They stripped off their shirts**  
Gohan:And we're too sexy for Milan....  
Trunks:So sexy for Milan.....  
Gohan:Yeah...New York and Japan!  
Trunks:Too sexy for your party...  
No Way we're disco dancing.....  
Gohan:No disco dancing for us....  
Trunks:We're models...You know what we mean...  
Gohan:We can do our turns on the catwalk.....  
Trunks:Yes...on the catwalk  
[Together]  
We're too sexy! So Damn sexy! Yeah you know it! Yeah we know it.  
[Gohan Rapping]  
I'm so sexy,  
you know what I mean.  
I'm so sexy,   
I'm better than Ice Cream!  
  
Points to Trunks....  
  
He's so sexy,  
He blows ya mind!  
  
and I'm so sexy,  
you can't deny.  
I'm so sexy...I'll make you cry!  
[Trunks vocalizing]  
Hey-e-ay! Yeah...baby! Wooo!  
  
[Together] (New r&b pop beat plays[keeping so sexy tempo])  
We're so sexy it's like you can't believe.  
Girl I know you can't even breathe!  
  
We're stunners and we're hot,  
some guys act jeleous cause they know they're not!  
  
And we're so sexy we can't be beat.  
Girls just wanna hug us when they see us on the street!  
  
Gohan and Trunks walked down the stage steps and grabbed the girls hands. They led some of them back onstage. "Come on girl...you can dance." One brunett was holding Trunks' hand,Dancing and crying at the same time. "You too babe!" Said Gohan holding another girl close to him. He spun her and did a dip. She cried out in joy. "How about some sugar?" Asked Trunks,leaning close so a girl could give him a little peck on the cheek. "Ok ladies let's get this party started!!!!" Yelled Gohan. He clapped, as did Trunks and kept singing.  
  
Sweat ran down both of their faces but they smiled. At that precise moment nothing, nothing, could take them away from....Their Fans!  
  
  
Well....Mates. That just about rounds it.....I didn't get so many Fanfics for the story as I suspected but thats ok. Thanks for those who did r&r and please let me know how this one turned out,k? 


End file.
